Credits (development)
Menu In most ''Carmageddon'' games, when the player completes it, a list of the people that worked on it will appear. This may or may not be skippable by a key press. Appearance *''Carmageddon: The credits screen is absent in ''Carmageddon. *''Carmageddon II: A list of the staff slides upwards. At the end, the player can find some amusing sentences. *Carmageddon TDR 2000: Before a string appears on the list, it's sent flying and spinning until it joins the rest of the text in an upward slide. Credits These are the people we should thank for creating the games: Carmageddon As seen on the instruction manual. Stainless Software *'Game design and concept': Patrick Buckland, Neil Barnden *'Lead programmer': Patrick Buckland *'Programmers': Matthew Edmunds, Bruce Mardle, Kevin Martin *'Car physics': Kevin Martin *'Sound programming': Colin McGinley *'Lead artist': Neil Barnden *'3D modelling': Shaun Smith *'2D art and texturing': Terry Lane, Russell Hughes *'Sound acquisition and processing': Neil Barnden, Patrick Buckland *'Biz': Ben Webster *'Idiot stunt man': Tony *'Prat-cam stars': Faye Morey (her number’s a secret) and Tony *'Female Vocals': Lianne Shaughnessy *'Engine sound acquisition, but never, ever above 30mph, no really officer, honest, it was an optical illusion': Ian Gear *'Lard provider': Fat Bloke SCi *'"Fat Bloke" (Third Party Development Manager): Adrian Curry *'''Artist: Bob "Brind" Plested, Cameron Kerr *'Sound design': Russ "Hellraiser" Dunham, Paul "MC MacMan" Zimmer *'Music by': Fear Factory *'Lead Tester': Justin "Dribbling Mess" Wateridge *'Test Team': Ben Gunstone, Marc Titheridge, Andy O'Dowd, Mike Tucker, Chris Lipscombe *'Honorable Mentions': Sarah Lloyd, Chantal Havard, Karen Bradford, The First Floor Artists *'Special thanks to': Nigel Puxley - Keston Management Limited, Matt Norris - Push Recording Limited, Roadster Music B.V., Ben Stevenson for additional voice over, Everyone at SCi Ltd. Carmageddon II As seen on the instruction manual. Stainless Software *'Original game design and concept': Patrick Buckland, Neil Barnden *'Lead programmer': Patrick Buckland *'Programmers': Matthew Edmunds, Dr. Kevin Martin, Richard Batty, David Hosier, Bruce Mardle *'Additional programming by': Paul Johnson, Lez Andrew, Ian Moody, Russell Clarke, James Sharman *'Car physics': Dr. Kevin Martin *'Tools programming': Ian Moody *'Lead artist': Neil Barnden *'3D modelling': Paul Marchant, Trevor Howis *'2D art and texturing': Russell Hughes, Darren Porter, Alan Rowe *'Additional artwork by': Terry Lane, Shaun Smith, Trevor Howis, Steve Rushbrook, Cameron Kerr, Conrad W. Rudy *'3D Animations': Ashley Hampton, Paul Marchant, Trevor Howis *'Sound acquisition and processing': Neil Barnden, Patrick Buckland, Ashley Hampton, Mat Sullivan *'Internal Testing & Web support': Tim Smart *'Business Manager': Ben Webster *'Development Manager': Mat Sullivan *'Idiot stunt man': Tony SCi *'Producer': Darren Barnett *'QA Manager': Ben Gunstone *'QA Team Coordinator': Marc Titheridge *'QA Team': Matt Friday, Mike Tucker, Barry Webber, Jon Danson, Ricky Harper, Warren Weathers, Mark Sola Anderson, Anthony Benton, Rob Breaks, Dan Mellor *'Director OF Development & Operations': David Ratcliffe *'Chief Executive': Jane Cavanagh *'Marketing Manager': Georgina Worsley-Winteringham *'PR Manager': Sam Forrest *'Sales & Marketing Director': Bill Ennis *'European Sales Manager': Dave Clark *'European Sales Executive': Jacy Barrett *'Production Manager': Nicole Beale *'Finance Director': Rob Murphy *'Accounts Executive': Jennie Taylor *'Sleeve Design & Illustration': Red Cloud & Julian Gibson (Sarah Brown Agency) *'Thanks to': Adrian Curry, Andy O’Dowd, David Wilson, Katie Blundell, Trisha Saunders Keith Hodgets and everyone else whose contributions helped make this sick, depraved and morally corrupt FUN game. Carmageddon TDR 2000 As seen on the instruction manual. SCi *'Chief Executive': Jane Cavanagh *'Development & Operations Director': David Ratcliffe *'Senior Producer': Darren Barnett *'QA Manager': Marc Titheridge *'Lead QA': Dave Isherwood *'QA Team': Ben Mason, Bill Bradshaw, Carl Perrin, Joe Best, Joseph Pirocco, Luigi Fusco, Mark Dearsley, Matt Friday, Rob Gossage, Scott Kirkham *'Script Writing': James Leach *'SCi Webmaster:': Raldwin Macapagal *'Casting and Voice Production': Philip Morris@AllintheGame *'Voice Artists English:': Bradley Lavelle, Laurel Lefkow *'French:': Olivier Deslandes, Stephanie Maio *'German:': Stefan Boje, Jasmina Samssuli *'Spanish:': Luis Soto, Pilar Orti *'Italian:': Angelo Cola, Jessica Juffre *'Special Thanks to': Sales & Marketing – Bill Ennis, Dave Clark, Keith Hodgetts, Jacy Barrett, Chris Mehers, Ray Livingston PR – Sam ‘Mungo’ Forrest Administration – Katie Bundell, Trisha Saunders, Fern Robertson Operations & Production – Nicole Beale, Jon Wild Finance – Rob Murphy, Jennie Taylor, Ian Chapman Licensing Simon ‘007’ Hewitt and everyone else who stuck their fingers into the pie! Torus *'Managing Director': Bill McIntosh *'Administration Director': Pam McIntosh *'Producer': Andrew Scott *'Project Manager': Chris Brown *'Game Designers': Andrew McGinnes, Simon Short *'Lead Programmers': Wayne Simmons, Mark Wayland, Steve White *'Lead Artists': Ross McRae, Joe Tabor *'Programmers': Daniel Collins, Chris Hancock, Martin Klusacek, Luke Ryan, Andrew Scott, Krzysztof Stankiewicz *'Additional Programming': Rob Murray *'Artists': David Biggs, Stuart Campbell, Ty Carey, Mark Day, Jeremy Geddes, Damien Holder, Marcus Mestrov, Stuart Rogers, Nathan Stone, David Todd, Chris Wise *'Concept Art': Damien Holder, Stuart Rogers *'Additional Art': Justin Muir, Patrick Ducaud *'Sound': Chris Hancock, Greg Hill of Soundwave, Concepts *'QA Manager': Brian Uniacke *'QA Department': Mick Solomons, David McIntosh, Kim Garoni, Brad Lewis, Andrew Major *'FMV sequence produced by': AUDIOMOTION Ltd *'Lead Artist': Ilyas Kaduji *'Animator’s': Jaqui Odell, Francois Baele, Damien Orio, Ian Deary, Mark Harrison, Debbie Keys, Bryan Servante, Mark Wallman *'Digital Matts': Dimitri Delacovias *'Texture Maps': Bryn Williams *'Concepts and Storyboards': Niel Maguire, Bryn Williams *'Audio': Des Tongue *'Post production and Edit': Mick Morris *'Music Credits': Utah Saints, Plague Music "Techknowledgy", "Hands Up", "Sick" performed by Utah Saints All tracks written by J Willis. Produced & mixed by Utah Saints. Recorded at Utah Central. Published by Zomba Music Publishers Limited/Notting Hill Music (UK) Limited (P) 2000 The Echo Label Limited. Taken from the forthcoming Utah Saints album. http://www.utahsaints.com "Techknowledgy" contains a sample of "Search and Destroy" performed by "Iggy and the Stooges". Courtesy of Columbia Records by arrangement with Sony Music New Media licensing. Written by James Osterberg and James Williamson. Published by James Osterberg Music/Strait Music/Bug Music Inc/Bug Music Limited "Hands Up" contains a sample of "Sonny’s Burning" by The Birthday Party Taken from the album "The Birthday Party Hits". Licensed courtesy of 4AD http://www.4ad.com. Written by Mick Harvey/Nick Cave/Rowland Howard/Tracy Pew. Published by Mute songs Limited "Carma", "Dedicated to Hate", "Eat it Up" by Plague Produced by Bob Marlette. Published by Chrysalis Songs Inc and Black Lava Music (ASCAP). Recorded at The Blue Room Studios, Woodland Hills, California Carmageddon (PlayStation) Taken from the instruction manual. *'Director of Development': David Ratcliffe *'Chief Executive': Jane Cavanagh *'Producer/Studio Manager': John Court *'Programmers': John Wilson, Steven Haggerty, Gary Hughes, Guy Morris *'Support Programmer': David Bowler *'Graphic Designers': Terry Lee, Craig Orchard, Dan Knight *'Graphic Designer/Level Designer': Bob Plested Carmageddon 64 Info taken from Moby Games Working for Interplay *'VP of Development': Trish Wright *'Producer': Shawn Jacoby *'Director of QA': Jeremy S. Barnes *'QA Manager': Michael Motoda *'QA Project Supervisor': Robert Lark *'Testers': Savina Greene, Rodney Smith, Sean Johnson, Henry C. Lee For Software Creations *'Lead Programmer': Steven J. Batiste *'Lead Artist': Steve Watson *'Senior Programmer': Allan Findlay *'Physics Engine': Simon Embley, Nick Watson, Andy Onions *'Frontend Programmer': Mike Halsall *'Frontend Concept & Art': Mike Bareham *'Artwork': Mike Bareham, Neil Crosbourne, Dave Fish, Nick Kehoe-Gardner, Francis O'Brien, David Price, Christian Simcock, Martin Walker *'Music & Sound Effects': Chris Jojo *'Executive Producer': Paul Hibbard-Teall *'Produced by': James Tripp, Trevor Bent *'Project Manager': Jonathon Wild *'Continuity': Lorraine Starr *'Creations QA Manager': Paul Lee *'Level Design': Trevor Bent, Paul Lee, Tony McColgan *'Lead Tester': Colin Stone *'Testers': Graeme Ankers, Jon Brown, Ajay Dadlani, Simon Hundleby, Tony McColgan *'Additional Audio Scratches': DJ Daz Green *'Zombie Vocals': Janet James, Chris Jojo Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) As listed in the instruction manual. SCi *'Director of Development': David Ratcliffe *'Chief Executive': Jane Cavanagh *'Associate Producer': Andy O'Dowd *'Additional Project Management': Darren Barnett *'QA Manager': Marc Titheridge *'QA Engineers': Carl Perrin, Barry Webber *'Packaging & Design': Keith Hodgetts *'Thanks to': everyone at SCi Aqua Pacific *'Project Manager': Paul Ranson *'Artists': Paul Adams, Pete Ranson *'Programmers': Jim Baguley, Ben Wilcock *'Music and SFX': Will Davis *'Special Thanks': Full Fat Graphics Ltd Carmageddon (Mobile) 3D version Carmageddon (Mobile) 2D Version Taken from the Credits screen of the game. *'Project Manager': Luigi Fumero *'Programmer': Marco Capelli *'Graphics': Stefano "The Spakka" Conte *'Music': Tomas Jonsson *'Producer': Johnny Berggren *'Additional Programming': Luigi Fumero, Domenico Troiano *'Kampo Interactive': Jozef Hamucska, Tamas Peto *'Thanks to': SCi, Tobias Arfors, Mitri Wiberg Trivia *After completing the game at least once, a file with Carmageddon II's credits will appear in the DATA folder. *The term "Fat Bloke" (seen in Carmageddon's credits) was used in Carmageddon II. The file name of one of the fattest pedestrians in the game is called "FATBLOKE2.TWT" See also *SCi *Menu Category:Menu